


This Song Will Change Your Life [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "This Song Will Change Your Life" by vintageprayers.</p><p>"Darcy realizes Steve thinks Top 40 radio is all that the modern era has to offer and sets out to show him what he’s missing. Steve starts to think maybe music isn’t the only thing he’s missing out on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Song Will Change Your Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts), [vintageprayers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageprayers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Song Will Change Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814455) by [vintageprayers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageprayers/pseuds/vintageprayers). 



  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length (with music): 29:09  
Length (without music): 22:29  


**Right click and save as: (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)**  
[mp3 w/ music](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20song%20will%20change%20your%20life.mp3) | [mp3 w/o music](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20song%20will%20change%20your%20life%20\(no%20music\).mp3)  
[m4b w/ music](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/This%20Song%20Will%20Change%20Your%20Life.m4b) | [m4b w/o music](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20song%20will%20change%20your%20life%20\(no%20music\).m4b)

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-song-will-change-your-life).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for #ITPE 2014 for KD Heart. I also owe a debt of gratitude to vassalady and her incredible podfic, [14 Tracks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1107724), for inspiring the way I incorporated music into this podfic.


End file.
